Late Night Kisses
by CrytalStar
Summary: A night changes things everything between Amon and Robin. Confessions are made and temptations get higher.


Hey! I'm sure that since Witch Hunter Robin is not a popular anime, this story will not be read as much. How ever, I do this to fulfill my own curiosity. To see how far I could push myself on this story. And of course I am a disclaimer of any of the characters in this story. I'm only a fan. But thanks for giving me a chance on this story. Wish me luck!  
  
Late night Kisses...  
  
Robin woke up from her heavy sleep, pulling her covers just above her shoulders. It was still pitch black outside, and she even looked at her alarm clock to reveal the time.  
  
"5, hmm."  
  
She groaned, putting the pillow over her head to drown out the noise she was hearing. She heard it almost every night for the past 2 weeks. And even though the pillow maneuver never worked, she never failed to give it up.  
  
"ooooh... Amon..." "sssssssh... Robin might hear you..."  
  
And then, as usual, the old creaking of the bed. Robin recalled asking Touko a few days ago if she were Amon's girlfriend. It was responded with a "yeah, right." Yet here they were, doing who knows what god-awful things in that room, screwing each other's brains out.  
  
"A--AMON! AMON!"  
  
Robin gave up. It was obvious she wasn't getting any rest tonight. She knew the chief would kill her in the morning. She got up and put a big black shirt over her nude little body. Her hair had retired from its usual to ponytails for the day and was hanging loose. She wanted to go to the kitchen to get some coffee. If they insisted on keeping her up all night, then she might as well have something to perk her up.  
As she crept out of the room the creaks in the bed got louder, and finally, stopped. Robin had seen this as opportunity and, just as she headed back to her bed, the creaks had begun again. Robin sighed, but went to the kitchen anyway. She put on 1 pot of coffee and settled down in chair, while turn on the TV and muting it....  
  
"Someone looks likely haven't been getting any sleep lately!" called no other than the cheerful Doujima.  
  
"I had another late night, that's all," replied Robin, who appeared to be rubbing her eyes. She looked up as Amon came in to the room. He stared for a brief second, and continued to the head chief's office.  
  
"You know, you really should take care of those bags. There not suitable for young ladies." Doujima went on picking. "You'll never get a boyfriend looking like that."  
Robin ignored her the second time as Karasuwa and Sakaki made their entrance. They all bid hellos and continued to their workstations. It wasn't even a good 10-minute nap before Robin felt a strong tap on her shoulder.  
"Let's go, we've got another witch hunt."   
Robin could hardly keep herself awake while waiting for the witch to come out of the bar. It was said the witch was most dangerous when he wasn't sober. Amon put the binoculars to his face every once in a while to make sure that who ever came out wasn't him. They had been waiting all day for the guy and apparently he didn't intend to leave just yet.  
"Hey... Amon?"  
"What."  
Robin lowered her head a little. She knew very well who it's been in Touko's room those nights, but for some reason Amon didn't want that to be known. He always fled before day break, and whenever Robin asked who dropped by late at night Touko would give of some imaginary name (and would turn around scream Amon's name that same day).  
"What." Amon had repeated himself. Robin snapped out of her thoughts to answer him. "...You stopped having late night phone calls with Touko?"  
"Yeah." ".... And Touko has been having visitors come to the apartment at odd times. ...I was just wondering..."  
"No." He said it just as calmly as he would to answer any other question. "I've just been busy lately." Robin frowned. What a big fat lie. If it weren't for him, she wouldn't have to worry about being fussed out by the chief for being late to work or 'unprepared' for the job because she was too tired. Amon could stay up all night with Touko, but appear to work and never look tired. How? What was his secret?  
"He doesn't look like he's coming out for the night." Amon said, which got Robin's attention. She then looked as all the lights in the bar went out. The place was closed for the night. Amon dropped Robin off at her apartment and drove off. 'He'll be back.' Robin thought to herself.  
"Hey Robin, how was your day?" Touko said cheerfully as Robin walked in to her home.  
"Fine" was the simplest explanation that Robin could give her. Robin stopped and noticed something was funny. Touko was following her around the house.  
"Ummm... Robin, may I ask a kind favor of you?" Robin turned to look at her, with a concerned face.  
"I kinda wanted the place to myself tonight. You see, I have this really big date and I wouldn't want to offend you by bringing a guy home with me while you're here. Especially if it were to stay the night."  
Robin simply smiled. "Of course not. This is your home. I can leave." Robin put back on her shoes and grabbed her lunch. "I'll come for some new clothes to go to work in the morning." Her guess was that Amon was tired of running by morning, and wanted to stay tonight.  
"Thanks Robin, you're really kind."   
"Thanks Doujima, you're really kind."  
"Kind my ass! It's just like you to waltz in to someone's home late at night asking for a place to stay!" Doujima looked in her mirror, combing her hair. She had on a skirt with a white T. The white T had a pink heart on it. It was obvious she was going out. She gave her hair one more overlook before putting on pink lipstick. And of course, her pink and white pumps had to match.  
"Don't break or steal anything while I'm away. Got it?"  
Robin smiled. She knew Doujima didn't mean that. "Got it." There was a knock on her door. Doujima ran to get it and kindly greeted her friend at the door. The girl looked just a kinky as Doujima, only she had red hair and brown eyes. She was also slightly bigger. The girl and Douji must have exchanged 1000 words before the woman fully noticed the mistress of darkness sitting on the couch.  
"Isn't it a little late for Halloween?" The woman replied, looking at Robin's attire. Robin didn't respect the woman's outfit all that much either, but said nothing. The lady was clearly trying to look for a man, other wise she wouldn't have been wearing such a skimpy Jean dress with the zipper coming down all the way to her breasts. She topped it off with black leather boots that came close to her knees. "Robin, this is my best friend Akarima. Akarima, this is one of my co- workers, Robin. She needed a place to crash, so ties going to be here for the night."  
"Oh my god," Akarima said with surprise while looking at Robin. "Do you know how boring this place can really be when you're by yourself? Trust me, I should know. You'll feel trapped like you're in four walls for eternity! Its true, I swear!"  
"Akarima! I resent that!" Doujima gave her friend mean look. "I mean, I live here, you know!"  
"Only joking!" Was the woman's only response before turning back to Robin. "Hey! Why don't you come chill with us! We really can show you how to lighten up."  
"I don't know... Robin's not really what you'd call a party girl." Doujima explained, but none the less looked at Robin the same way Arkarima did. Robin looked back at the both. She really wasn't a party girl, but was never good at telling someone no. And one little night couldn't hurt.  
"Why not,"  
The girls jumped up and down before running to Robin and nearly ripping her clothes off.  
"What are you--?"  
"You didn't think you were hanging with us wearing these, did you?" It didn't take long before they changed the entire way Robin looked. Robin stared at the mirror with awe. she didn't even look like a teenager anymore! She looked like a grown lady. A skimpy grown lady, but none the less. Robin turned pink as she looked at just how much a strap-less red silky shirt could reveal. Her breast were small but were clearly craved in to the shirt. She wore a black short dress that came close to her knees, but that didn't change how tight it was. A red belt was added to the dress. Her shoes were of course her own personal choice, black boots. Only difference was that they were tighter than her own.  
"See? I told you not to throw away the stuff you couldn't fit any more!" The girl tainted at Doujima. "Aren't you just GLAD to have a friend like me?"  
"Yeah, right!" Douijma was putting make up on Robin's face. She had already combed Robin's hair down and told her she looked "prettier" that way, instead of always having those messy ponytails. Robin closed her eyes as Doujima put on the finishing touches.  
"There!" Doujima stepped back from Robin as if she were a work of art. Akarima did the same, and they both nodded their heads with satisfaction.  
"I look so... much older." Robin said finally, taking one last glance in the mirror.  
"Well, we used to be teens once too, you know." Doujima stated matter of factly. "We always patched our faces up to get in to adult clubs." Akarima nodded, as if to agree.  
"So... that's where were going?"  
Doujima rolled her eyes. "Yeah, why do you think we got all dressed up? To go to Harry's? Now come on or were going to be in line all night!" She grabbed Robin's hand and pulled her out the door, with Akarima pulling it behind them.  
  
Ok, the beginning is kind crappy I know. But gimme a break! I'm trying not to screw up the characters real personalities. Reviews please!! 


End file.
